


2

by Srta_Aurora



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Aurora/pseuds/Srta_Aurora
Summary: ABO信息素AI测试说了算结尾请自行脑补月球名画吧





	2

“亚瑟.潘德拉贡，请过来一下。”南丁格尔翻着手里的名册，瞥了一眼候在面前的圣剑使，手上记录的笔没有任何停顿。“关于刚才我讲的新型抑制剂注射器的使用方法还有任何疑问吗？”他迅速在脑海中过了一遍流程摇了摇头，“您说的很清楚。”得到了肯定的回答南丁格尔从药箱拿出另一支抑制剂推到他面前，“Prototype组的Lancer请了病假，麻烦把这份交给他并转告使用方法。另外不要把你们两个的弄混了。”说着把面前的名册转向他，用笔管敲了敲。“如果没问题，在他这行签个名。”亚瑟的眼神有些躲闪，但抢在南丁格尔把抑制剂收回药箱之前握在手里，签下自己的名字。  
“我必须提醒你，这很重要，我不希望出现任何问题。”南丁格尔按着他的手腕隐隐作痛。亚瑟露出了他标志性的微笑“我保证。”

亚瑟握着抑制剂在走廊上徘徊了好几圈，路过了几次都没有举起敲门的手。他也不知道自己怎么就下意识的做出了保证。这次的召唤不对劲，有一部分记忆相当模糊。他也早就察觉到自己不属于这个世界所以一直刻意回避和其他从者的接触。虽然他仍然记得参加过的两次圣杯战争，也对曾经相遇的人存有印象，但依旧觉得遗忘了某些重要的讯息，这种感觉在见到库丘林的时候最为强烈。他还清楚的记得从召唤室出来时对方眼中蕴含的复杂情绪，震惊与喜悦在他相当官方的问好过后尽数变成疑惑，之后库丘林也跑来试探过他好几回都是无功而返。他想他一定是忘记了很重要的事情，这令他很不安，但同期被召唤的从者又只有他们两个，想不出解决方法导致他可能选择了最差的方式，给自己洗脑然后彻底逃避接触。库丘林并不傻，当然看得出来，也就渐渐不再来找他。直到今天这管新型抑制剂把他推到门前不得不面对。  
他按响了门铃，听见屋里传来一连串的动静，最后脚步声停在他面前，门只开了一条缝，库丘林探出脑袋，看见是他也没什么好脸色"有事儿说，没事儿我关门了。"上来就被噎了一句亚瑟紧张的把他刚斟酌好的开场白忘了个干净，他盯着库丘林的脸，额头上全是细密的汗珠，从脖子到耳后红成一片，逐渐弥漫开的果酒味熏得他有些发晕，他忍不住琢磨现在送抑制剂是不是晚了，才想起自己的来意，连忙把抑制剂递过去。“南丁格尔小姐让我把新发的抑制剂带给你，但是这批更换了注射器，具体的使用方法是——”门重重的摔上差点撞了他的鼻子，他连同没说完的使用说明一起被关在门外。之后再怎么敲门都没了回应，亚瑟开始不知所措了，虽然库丘林拿走了抑制剂但并不知道使用方法，他现在只能像个守卫一样杵在这，对偶尔路过的其他从者的怀疑目光回以尴尬的微笑。  
当敏锐的嗅到从门缝溢出的淡淡酒气后亚瑟终于站不住了，“你还好吗Lancer，能不能开下门。”烦躁的情绪开始在心底翻涌，他按着门铃不松手，直到对讲里响起库丘林断断续续的骂声“别烦我…赶紧滚…”亚瑟开始有点生气了，甚至冒出了干脆提剑把门砍碎的念头。他深吸一口气强迫自己冷静下来，快步走向走廊另一头。  
亚瑟去找达芬奇说明情况要到了备用的门卡，同时被要求必须把问题解决。他也已经下定了决心，没有任何犹豫刷开门进了屋然后迅速撞上房门。当浓郁的信息素扑面而来的瞬间他意识到自己犯了一个严重的错误——应该在进来前先给自己补上一针，感觉后颈紧的有些发痛，抬手揉了几下。屋里漆黑一片，摸到开关刚要按下，鲜红的枪尖就抵上了他的喉咙，就像当年在沙条家的宅子同样的场景，唯一的区别是现在没被捅个对穿。  
按下开关，他看见了拆开包装却被扔在地上的抑制剂，“出去…”库丘林就倚在墙边，和他保持着尽可能远的距离抬抢指着他，手却抖的厉害，刘海被汗水打湿贴在额前，身上红的像是会渗出血。见库丘林这个样子亚瑟清楚的知道他发情了，置身于浓烈的信息素中的Alpha也没那么多耐心再和他吵架。叹了口气握住枪身直接就从他手里抽了过来放到身后，一步步靠近把他逼到墙角，刚抬手伸向他脖后就被拍开了，库丘林红了眼圈瞪着他却一句话都没说。他颤抖的越来越厉害了，虽然看得出来他在极力抑制但逐渐加重的呼吸已经变成了喘息，亚瑟不想再和他僵持下去了，发情期Omega的抵抗没有任何威胁，他扳过库丘林的肩膀把他按在墙上，用一只手就能把还不老实的双手扣在背后让他不能动弹，他忽略了混着呻吟的低声叫骂，撩开挡着他后颈的长发在他耳边说道“别再闹了瑟坦达。”亚瑟记得这是库丘林的幼名，但他一直想不出自己为什么可以这样称呼他，下意识的唤出声却颇有成效。被他制住的人的挣扎顿时就停止了，同时身子就软了下去亚瑟连忙捞住他，张口咬上他后颈，尖牙压上凸起稍稍用力带着甜腻果酒气息的腺液混着血液在他唇齿间弥散。库丘林终于颤的没那么厉害了，满身的潮红也退下几分，亚瑟知道临时标记起了作用，连忙趁他还没重新产生敌意之前拦腰抱起，这才摸到他大腿处的裤子全都湿透了。这回轮到亚瑟涨红了脸，刚才的整个过程他都很焦躁只想快点咬他一口让库丘林缓解掉发情期的症状，完全没考虑到另一方面，现在紧绷的神经一懈下来才发现自己下面也硬的发疼，就算圣剑使的自制力再好还一直按时使用抑制剂他也是正常的Alpha，在封闭房间内被发情期Omega的信息素冲击了那么久自然起了反应。  
“你再忍一会，我去找南丁格尔小姐再帮你要一支抑制剂。”亚瑟把库丘林放到床上，怕自己的信息素再刺激到他又往远挪了几步，一边说一边在身上翻找，“这批换了注射器，正好先给你演示一遍，一会我就不进来了，不然……”他翻遍全身都没找到抑制剂，后颈的腺体开始一跳一跳的发痛，舔了愈发干涩的嘴唇，突然再次发散的信息素熏得他有点迷醉，被本能带着看向库丘林，他手里捏着抑制剂挑衅的望着他。“你找这个？”他哑着嗓子询问，亚瑟睁大了眼睛跨步到他跟前，就在指尖触碰的瞬间掌中燃起火焰，只留下几缕淡烟从指缝间飘散。  
两人凝视着对方，相视无言。Alpha的信息素近距离的包裹在周围，库丘林率先遵从本能勾上亚瑟的脖子，还没来得及拉向自己他就已经抢先吻了上来，浓郁的信息素随着接吻在他脑内炸开，发散开的柠檬气息没能让他清醒反而是沉溺的愈来愈深。他确信刚才的临时标记在信息素的剧烈碰撞下已经彻底没了作用，汁水又一次源源不断的从后穴溢出，随着他散发出更浓的甜到发腻的酒香亚瑟已经完全没了刚才的柔和与克制，仅仅只是一个吻也带着纯粹的侵略性仿佛要把他彻底吞噬。  
亚瑟觉得他的理智和抑制剂一起被库丘林烧了个干净，他已经不用思考他们究竟是什么关系了，只想让这个没完没了挑战他耐心的Omega付出点代价。在接吻时把他捞起脱掉两人的上衣扔去一边，压上库丘林亲咬着脖子，在他身上印下点点吻痕和齿印。发烫的肌肤紧贴着炙的他燥热难忍，稍起身含上胸口未曾触碰却早已饱满挺立的乳珠，用力的吮吸使身下人发出一声声混着呜咽的哀呼，他把双腿缠上亚瑟的腰，不由自主的抬起胯抵在他下盘摩擦。  
库丘林早就被被情欲折磨的没了刚才的气势，他像要被溺亡在信息素中，每一次的亲吻、吮咬和触碰都会使他们的信息素交织碰撞，但这些只能让后方的空虚愈发强烈而一刻不停的淌着水。裤子完全湿透的黏在他大腿上，但亚瑟甚至连脱他裤子的意思都没有，他只能一手搂着他脖子努力维持着平衡，腾出另一只手悄悄探向自己身后，结果还没伸进裤子就被逮住钳了回来。他瞬间明白了亚瑟在趁机报复，但还是忍不住委屈的哭喘出声，睫毛上挂着泪珠垂眼看着还在他胸前吮舔的Alpha，他胸口涨的生疼，同时也嗅到亚瑟信息素的又一次爆发。他还是老老实实的示了弱，渴望被进入的欲望不停地冲击着大脑几乎把他逼疯。双手搂上他背后握紧，浑身打着颤却紧贴在他身上。库丘林带着哭腔在亚瑟耳边断断续续的乞求“进…进来吧……求你了…”  
终于如他所愿被扒了个干净，暴露出的性器颤巍巍的抬着头，随着小腹的抽搐吐出小股混着白浊的腺液，穴口的嫩肉翕动着溢出更多液体，本能驱使他抬着屁股往亚瑟身上贴，抬起腰用满是水的臀缝来回蹭着Alpha的硬的发烫的阴茎，源源泛出的汁水随着他的动作顺着背脊流淌，洇湿大片床单。  
亚瑟碰触到了那柔软的在疯狂邀请他的穴口，深藏于汹涌咆哮的欲望之中，他最后的理智在质问着“我属于这里吗。”他想起了99年的圣杯战争，想起他们第一次相遇在沙条家的花房，想起被红色的长枪捅穿了右肩，想起最终和绫香一起把他从黑暗中拖回来的人现在就瘫软在身下，抽泣着唤他的名字，渴望着哀求着他进入。‘我会属于他’这已经足够了，他没了迟疑，俯身吻上去，唇齿交合把尽数的呻吟堵在口中，直接顶进了最深处。  
长久的空虚终于被彻底填补，如潮的快感像电流一般顺着脊椎窜上。库丘林想尖叫出声，炸裂的信息素抚慰了他躁动情绪的同时也把他拉向更深的欲望漩涡。柔软潮湿的甬道紧紧的吮着Alpha的阴茎，一次次的谄媚收缩邀请他往更深处操弄。他忘记了呼吸，直到亚瑟察觉主动结束了深吻，蹭着他的鼻尖喊他的幼名叫他喘气。交织混着着两人信息素的空气重新涌入肺腔，他颤抖着射了出来。  
身体的交合终于让亚瑟想起了模糊的记忆，在上一次圣杯战争的后期为了不让魔力严重缺乏的库丘林提前退场他按着他做过相同的事，他暗骂自己是个混蛋，抱紧彻底酥软的Omega用力挺进，喘息和呻吟混着热气飘打在他脖子上。库丘林腿上软的几乎挂不在他身上却还扭着腰配合他的撞击，亚瑟立起身捞着他的腿往上抬，按在他大腿根狠狠的顶进去，每一次都操溢出更多的液体湿哒哒的顺着交合处流下来。他终于碾过了那块最柔软脆弱的软肉，没了力气的Omega猛地在床上弓起背哭叫出声，小腹痉挛着再次射了出来。  
往后的每一次都重重撞在那块软肉上，到最后库丘林后仰着脖颈沙哑的呻吟都几乎没了声音，后穴的液体像失禁一般往外涌，他感觉到最深处被完全操开了，被完全吞进的阴茎开始再度胀大，他急切的唤着亚瑟的名字，用最后点力气锁上他的腰拽着胳膊把他拉向自己，生怕他离开一样双手环在他背后攥紧留下血痕。体内的小腔紧紧的包裹住阴茎顶端吮吻着催促着，大股热液倾泻下来浇灌在头部。他揽着亚瑟的脖子，在耳边用气声破碎的呢喃“给我吧…别走…标记我吧……”  
“我知道…我不走…对不起…”他贴上库丘林的额头轻吻着安抚着，带着泪的睫毛扫过他的脸。亚瑟抱起软塌的腰让他坐在自己身上，张口咬上后颈散着浓香的的腺体，咬破的同时挺进抵上腔口射了进去。汩汩精液被冲灌进生殖腔，颤抖着抵达了最后的高潮，他后仰着身子弓出月弧般的好看曲线，亚瑟揽着他的胳膊在颈后吮着淌出的腺液，他抽着气没能喊出声，只剩喉咙里还溢着虚音。  
得到彻底满足的Omega整个人都软在他身上，但紧致的甬道仍死死的吸着不放，把他紧紧的往怀里搂似是要融进身体，轻易就撬开唇齿交换着绵长又柔软的吻，他浑身缠绕着清香的信息素像一只幼犬般乖顺的昏昏睡去。果酒的甜醉气息飘绕在四周，寡淡的醉意拉扯起亚瑟的睡意。  
在人理的终末，他们的时间还很长，至少足够相拥入眠——

亚瑟很早就去给达芬奇还了门卡，年幼形态的天才见到他耸了耸鼻子就赏给他一记洞悉一切的眼刀，被一通教育过后去找南丁格尔说明情况打算重新申请新的抑制剂，结果差点被狂化的护士长就地消灭。他终于在Master的掩护下趁乱溜走，迅速绕到厨房做了库丘林爱吃的甜食，回到门前想他肯定是醒了，做好再被暴揍一顿的准备推开房门，库丘林裹着被子坐在床边，清晨的阳光洒在他身上，像照射在海面的波光。  
他安静的看向他，伸出了手——


End file.
